


Lonly? Nah. Sad? Nah. Cuddles? Yes please :)!!

by Bungee_cum



Series: Killugon very short oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Help, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, i cannot spell, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungee_cum/pseuds/Bungee_cum
Summary: When life gives you lemons, do you accept?And if so, should Killua accept his fate as an assassin, or stay with Gon?No, you throw those lemons straight back into that shit hole that created them.(aka: Gon comforts Killua after the albino has a nightmare he won't accept)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon very short oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005075
Kudos: 44





	Lonly? Nah. Sad? Nah. Cuddles? Yes please :)!!

Black eyes mixed with blue. Darkness swirled around and around, taunting Killua in a way that made his heart stop.

_NoNoNoNoNoNo._

A familiar black haired figure emerged from the swirling magic, saying something Killua couldn't understand.

_"You'll betray him."_

_Stop._

_"Its in your blood."_

_No._

_"You're a monster. You don't deserve him."_

Killua awoke with a jump, clothes and hair sticking to his itchy skin from sweat.

It was just a dream.

Killua sighed, then felt a chill, as if someone was staring at him.

He looked to his left, here Gon lay, startling a bit when Gon was staring right at him.

swirling blue met fierce amber.

There eyes fought before Killua looked away, suddenly finding the door awfully interesting.

"What are you doing up, Gon?"

"You were crying. In your sleep."

Killua hadn't acknowledged the wet heat streaming down his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

".. Was it a nightmare?"

Killua couldn't find it inside himself to lie. One look at the wide, fiery eyes, and his whole being melted.

"..Yeah." He replied, eyes swirling with more tears. Killua looked away, not wanting to show weakness.

"Mm." Gon grumbled.

Killua felt warm arms circle around his waist, and lay back against Gon bulky figure. 

Gon tucked his head onto Killuas shoulder, sniffing his hair.

"What was it about?" 

"Just the usual."

Gon mumbled, Killua could feel the teens unsatisfaction with the vague answer.

"Killuaa.."

Said teen shivered as he felt Gon breath on his neck.

Gon suddenly leaned back, taking Killua with him.

They laid in a tangled pile of limbs, the blanket kicked off somewhere.

Killua was about to drift back to sleep, when he heard Gon mumble.

"Don't believe what Illumi says. I love you, Killua."

Its safe to say that the albino slept in peace that night.

**Author's Note:**

> H i


End file.
